Such a Teammate
by Tamabonotchi
Summary: ONESHOT KibaxHanabi A gloomy day as Hinata is ill with a cold with Hanabi caring for her. The encounter Hanabi had though was something she could never forget.


**ONESHOT KibaXHanabi ;o What was wrong with me when I had wrote this a while ago?! Crack pairing, yes, but I was just so inspired by a drawing one of my favorite artists on Deviantart had done of KibaxHanabi, and I couldn't get the story out of my head, so here it is. DON'T LIKE DON'T TELL ME D: Characters of Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

* * *

Grey clouds loomed over the village of Konohagakure, as the morning air hit the walls of the Hyuuga Compound. The sister of the Hyuuga heiress was walking down the hall with her usual stoic stare. She finally reached her older sister's room; beyond the door laid stillness and silence. She frowned at how quiet it was. She knocked on the door, and heard a soft moan come from inside. She knocked once more, and heard the noise of covers move. She scowled, and opened the door without permission. It didn't matter, as Hinata was in her bed under the covers.  
"Hinata-sama, you have to get up now." She said exasperated at her sister. Hinata didn't move, keeping her back at Hanabi. She then started to get irritated, and walked toward the large lump that was her sister. "Hinata!" She then said, almost yelling. She was about to take the covers and rip them away when Hinata rolled to the other side, facing Hanabi. Hinata was red and she was having difficulty breathing.

"Gomen...Hanabi...I don't feel so well. But I'm OK now..." She said smiling as she tried to sit. Hanabi took her hand and touched her sister's burning forehead.  
"No... You have a fever." Hanabi sighed. "Stay here, I'll get wet towel." Hanabi instructed her as she turned to get the towel.  
"Thank-you Hanabi..." Hinata said as her eyes slowly closed. Hanabi walked out of her room and started down the hallway. She walked into the closet for a fresh towel and went to the bathroom as she soaked it with cold water. She turned the faucet off and went back out to the hall and went back down the hall. Just then, Neji appeared.  
"Where is Hinata-sama?" He asked her, seeing the towel in Hanabi's hand.  
"She has a fever, so I'm giving her a wet towel." Hanabi explained in a monotone voice.  
"I see. I should tell her team that she's not well." Neji said as he began walking on. Hanabi continued back and reached Hinata's room. She could hear Hinata's breathing louder than usual; whether she was that sick or just because the room was quiet. She laid the towel upon Hinata's forehead. Hinata's eyes opened a cracked and looked up at Hanabi.  
"Neji will be telling your team mates you're sick. Just rest here for the day." Hanabi told her older sister. Hinata only nodded and then closed her eyes. Hanabi turned back and left to get to her training.

----

"Rain..." Hanabi mumbled as it poured down, She walked back towards the compound. She wondered if Hinata was at least a little better than this morning. Why did she even care if Hinata was better? She never really liked her sister. She was taught that her sister was inferior to her, but yet her sister didn't seem to be so upset she was such a failure, to be inferior to her younger sister. Because of this, she wasn't expected to be perfect, she didn't have to be perfect. She could make mistakes and her head wouldn't be off.  
Thunder boomed just after lightning struck. She saw a dark figure in the trees from the light. She went into sudden defense mode. She ducked out of view and soon jumped onto the figure and held a kunai to their throat. She could only see the familiar silhouette. Not until lightning flashed did she see the tattooed face of one of Hinata's teammates that she knew too well. Her eyes widened to surprise at him.  
"Y-You!" She gasped. She noticed his jacket open and his mesh undershirt. She slightly blushed, although Kiba didn't seem to notice. She quickly jumped up from on top of him and gathered herself up to make a decent annoyed looking face at him.  
"Sorry, I wanted to see if Hinata was okay. Neji only mentioned to us she wasn't well." He said, explaining himself. She didn't want to hear his reason why he was in a tree while it was raining.  
"I haven't seen her yet, but if she'll probably be fine by tomorrow, and you can see her then." Hanabi said as she jumped from the tree.  
"OK then." Kiba said a little disappointed. He jumped off the tree and turned to the path and began walking the opposite direction. Hanabi walked inside the compound. She went to her room to get dried. After a little while with a new change of clothes, she walked down to Hinata's room. She knocked on the door, and received permission in. She opened the door to find Hinata still in her bed. Compared to how she was this morning, she looked much better.  
"Are you OK?" Hanabi simply asked her.  
"Yes. I'm going to go training tomorrow. Thank-you Hanabi." Hinata said, smiling at her sister. Hanabi nodded, and walked back out into the hallway, and closed the door. She didn't understand why Hinata was so much better living than her, but she knew one thing: she was jealous of her having such a teammate.

* * *


End file.
